


Getaway

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Thank you for bringing me out here.”
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: hot spring sex. 
> 
> Also for the [Shadowhunterschallenge](https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/) Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.

Isabelle sighed as she leaned against Meliorn, the warm water of the hot springs and Meliorn’s fingers massaging her shoulders relaxing even further. They had taken a weekend to get away from New York, wanting a chance to be alone together and away from disapproving eyes. It was definitely difficult, but they made it work and took vacations like this when they could.

Meliorn’s fingers moved lower, working out all the knots and tension, making a soft moan escape from her. She leaned forward to give him a little more access. Being in a secluded area, they had chosen to forgo clothes, the little cabin they rented just in view from where they sat in the springs. 

She felt his lips pressed against her shoulders and closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her front, pulling her flush against his chest. His lips trailed up her neck and stopped just below her ear where he whispered, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Isabelle nodded with a soft sigh. “Yeah. This was a great idea.” She turned around, moving to straddle his lap and kissed him. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”

Meliorn smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair. “Of course. You needed a break. You deserved a break.” He pressed his lips to hers and she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. It had been months since the last time they had been able to get away, something always coming up and making it impossible to get away. This time they were only able to get away for a few days, but it was a few days that she was grateful for. 

Their kiss deepened and Isabelle let out a soft moan as she felt Meliorn’s hand slip down her chest and coming to a rest on her lower stomach. He broke the kiss long enough to ask, “Is this alright?” and when she nodded, he was kissing her again, his hand slipping between her legs and making her moan again as fingers brushed against her clit. 

She held him tighter as his fingers circled, occasionally dipping lower to run through her folds, just barely pressing into her before coming back up to play with her clit. She didn’t know how long he did this until she was shaking and coming. He kissed her as she came down, letting her rest against him and stroking her hair.

“We’re getting pruney,” She mumbled, but made no move to get out of the spring. They had been in there for a while, having come out after spending the morning in bed. They had gotten in late the previous night and had no real plans, so they stayed in until their stomachs growled and came out to relax after eating. 

“What would you like to do?”

“We could dry off in the sun,” Isabelle answered. “I don’t want to go in just yet. It’s too nice out here.”

“It’ll rain soon,” Meliorn said, though Isabelle couldn’t see a single cloud in the sky.

She sighed and forced herself to get out of the springs, lying one of her towels out in a sunny area. As she laid down, Meliorn came over with his own towel, lying beside her and smiling at her softly. She smiled back, leaning forward to kiss him. 

His cock was still hard between his legs and Isabelle gently pushed him onto his back, glad that they had found this place, with no one around to worry about catching them. She moved to straddle him, sinking down on his cock and moving her hands along his chest as she smiled at him, feeling an overwhelming amount of love for him as he reached up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch, finding herself thinking how lucky she was that she had found someone like him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” He said, bringing her down for a kiss.


End file.
